


early morning tea

by horsemilk



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asra is a dork, sorry i'm bad a tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsemilk/pseuds/horsemilk
Summary: asra had always been a cuddle bug, especially when it came to sleeping. but what do you do when he just won't let you get out of bed?
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	early morning tea

**Author's Note:**

> hi readers! this is my first time posting ANYTHING on ao3, and first time writing fic in a long while. inspo to write something fluffy like this came to me last night, i hope you enjoy! <3 🌙

you awake to the warmth of sunlight illuminating your face, pouring in through the open window. stirring slightly, you managed a sleepy smirk at something you'd come used to over the years. 

asra had always been protective of his apprentice, even in the realm of sleep. when you awoke, it was almost guaranteed to be surrounded by him, wrapped up in his tanned arms and pressed against his silky-smooth flesh; his head resting atop of yours.

"he's cradling me like a baby..." you thought to yourself.

tilting your head up as much as him caging you in would allow, your eyes lingered on his face. the smooth curve of his upper lip, soft snow colored lashes, and similarly colored hair, soft as a cloud. you gingerly caressed his cheekbone and pressed a kiss upon his temple. his featured twitched a bit and he smiled in his sleep, but did nothing further to suggest he had woken up.

you sighed, knowing it was about time for you to get up and make sure the shop was ready to open for the day. as quietly as you could, you attempted to slip out of his protective grasp.

"mmh," he groaned in protest, burying his face into the curve of your neck.

"asra, I need to get up!" he ignored your protest and seemed to curl around you more, if possible. "five more minutes..." he murmured sleepily.

you tsked at him but didn't try to move again, sinking down against him. he seemed pleased at your compliance and lazily traced shapes and patterned against the curve of your back. 

"okay, its time to get up now, seriously. we have a new order of your favorite tea coming today. in fact, it should be delivered any minute now." 

right on queue, a knock sounded on the wooden door of the shop. you quickly pried yourself from asra's hold (albeit with many complaints from him) and threw on one of his shirts that had been lying around over your loose cotton shorts.

these past weeks had been getting chilly with fall approaching, but the sweet spice scent of his shirt along with the warm fabric soothed you.

"coming, just a second please!" you shouted in the general direction of the door, quickly trying to fix up your hair before swinging open the aged and well-worn front door. "good morning mr. parson! fine day today isn't it?" 

mr. parson, a well-acquainted friend and you and asra's usual deliverer for his favorite blend of tea gave a radiant grin and passed you the crate. you inhaled deeply and sighed from your nose, enjoying the smell wafting from it. 

"a fine day indeed! especially now that i've gotten a look at my favorite magicians' shop. that asra still in bed?" you snickered at his disapproving scolding and nodded your head.

"he decided to sleep in today, tried to trap me in with me too." the man in front of you nodded thoughtfully before perking up as if remembering something important.

"oh! almost forgot, the baker in town asked me to pass along a message. says he trying out some new bread recipe or something of that matter, wants you and asra to be the first to try it out!"

just as he finished the sentence, asra stumbled out of the back bedroom, hair still a muss and soft clothes disheveled. somehow, he still looked like the most attractive person in the city with the sunlight bathing hs features. 

mr. parson gave one final 'good day' before deciding it was time to move on for another delivery, and you shut the door.

you turned around to face your sleepy lover and gave a loving smile.

"well look who finally decided to wake up," you teased. he gave a grin and eyed you up and down as if you were the most precious thing in the world to him. (spoiler alert: you 100% are) he then slumped down into a seat at the small table, almost cat-like in stature looking very much half asleep still, picking at his nails idly.

you shook yourself out of your stupor, padding over to the countertop, and grabbed a small jar of tea leaves as well as asking asra politely to take care of the crate while you brewed some tea for the both of you. he nodded his head and rose from the table to take it out of the kitchen. 

\---

off in your own little world preparing the tea, you had failed to notice a certain white-haired somebody returning to the kitchen and seeking up behind you; not until he had his arms wrapped around you and chest pressed to your back. 

asra nosed at your hair and you jolted in surprise, you could almost feel his smug grin from behind you. "is there something you need, love?" you questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"your undying love and affection, please." he deadpanned.

turning around in his hold you pressed your cheek to this chest, listening to the thumping of his steady heartbeat and took in the spiced scent you'd grown familiar with.

"is this better?" 

asra was quiet for a moment, as if thinking, then gave a mischievous look. "almost, but this-" he hauled you up into your arms and you shrieked like a little mouse, wrapping your arms and legs around him for stability, "-would be much better."

you squealed in protest as we carried you back towards your shared bed and tried to wriggle out of his arms, only for him to squeeze tighter and laugh. 

"hey! just what do you think you're doing? we can't stay in bed, asra!" trying to reason with asra when he was dead set on being lazy in bed was like trying to negotiate with a brick wall you learned and gave a sigh.

he tossed you right back onto the bed, almost like a nest with all the blankets and pillows you had collected over time, and curled over you once more almost like a mother bird protecting her egg. 

"one day closed couldn't hurt, my darling. if there are any emergencies i'm sure we can handle it but other than that why not let yourself relax?" 

he leaned over you to pluck a stray incense stick from the nightstand and placed it in a nearby holder. using some magic to create a small flame he lit it up.

"dragons blood?" you questioned, and he gave a nod and smile in your direction. smiles from him always gave you butterflies, a blush adorning your cheeks along with them. sometimes wondered if he was completely oblivious to the wonderful feelings he ignited within you.

_"probably," _you decided. _"its just apart of what makes him so...him." _____

____you grumbled in defeat, and finally gave in to him. it was hard not to accept when he had been trying to stay in bed with you all morning. "but what about th-"_ _ _ _

____"already took care of selene's order of nightshade last night, dear."_ _ _ _

____"and portia-"_ _ _ _

____"portia said she was busy with 'milady' today anyways, and that you two can plant that special basil some other time." he gave a pleading, puppy eyed look and asked exasperated, "now can we _please _snuggle now?"___ _ _ _

______with a final desperate attempt to wrack your brain for something else that needed to be done today (workaholic much?), you turned in his hold and let him lean against your back, radiating warmth. he pressed his chin to your shoulder, muttering a gentle "i love you, my star."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"i love you too, asra."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
